1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display devices and more particularly to a display device that is formed from a single sheet of material requiring two slots that can be folded into a secure display device and then can be unfolded into a single sheet with the two slots to be stored.
2. Prior Art and Objects of the Invention
Display devices of various forms are known. One style of display device is the well-known easel used by artists. Small paper display devices such as a piece of cardboard or stiff paper bent in an inverted V shape have been used to reserve tables in restaurants and to announce which guest sits where at a gathering. A single sheet with a folding tab has also been used. These devices have limited durability and can be used with limited success. A display device, such as might be used in a sales situation to display items such as jewelry, requires strength and durability. Such devices can be made by known methods but are comparatively expensive and do not easily dismantle for storage.
The Rondone Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,905, teaches a display device which can be placed in a stable position for display purposes and also be folded flat. However, the Rondone device requires a series of folds and staples to hold the folds in place. The present invention avoids all staples or glues or any other external means but rather creates a stable secure display device by the interlocking forces of a single folded sheet of material from which the display device is formed and which can then be unfolded and returned to a flat sheet for storage.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a display device which is made by folding a single sheet of material.
It is another object of this invention to provide a display device that can be unfolded and stored as a single flat sheet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a display device that is stable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a display device which is economical to produce.
It is another object of this invention to provide a display device that is readily stored.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.